


Never Doubt Sammy

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Underage Drinking, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy knew when he was four years old he would marry Dean. It took Dean a few more years to say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Doubt Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



> Written for the square Why Not? on my Cotton Candy Bingo card.

“Dean why is Miss Lilly mad at us? Was we bad. I was a very good boy. Were you a good boy?” Sammy asked his elder brother. Dean stuffed his math book down into the side of the armchair he was sitting in, and helped Sammy up into the chair with him. He knew he wouldn't be able to finish his homework until he had Sammy calmed down.

“Miss Lilly is getting married this weekend. She and her new husband are going to go away for the week after that. She will come over here once she gets home. Don't worry about anything, her aunt, Miss Amy, will be here until she gets back.” Dean explained.

“Miss Amy smells like nasty, stinky ol' cheese,” Sammy told him and scrunched his little face up.

“Sammy, she does not,” Dean reprimanded him. Dean had tried to instill good manners in him when he could. At first it was cute when Sammy was a smart aleck little boy but Dean quickly realized people tended to spoil the polite Sammy more. “She is a sweet old lady.” 

“I still don't see why Miss Lilly won't be here,” Sammy pouted.

“After grown-ups get married they take a honeymoon. She wants to be alone with the guy she is marrying. She will be back when she gets home,” Dean said hoping he would be able to calm Sammy down enough so he could finish his math problems before he made them dinner. 

“Dean why do girls wanna get married anyways?” Sammy asked him.

“When you get bigger you'll understand,” Dean tried to reason with him.

“You always say that. I'm big now. Didja forget I am four now?” Sammy asked him as he held out four fingers in front of him.

“I know Sammy and when you get even bigger you'll understand. When you find someone you want to be with forever you marry them,” Dean tried to explain.

“You and I hafta to get married,” Sammy yelled and jumped off of his lap. 

“Why?” Dean asked trying not to laugh.

“'Cause, I love you more than anybody,” Sammy told him.

“More than anybody?” Dean asked him.

“Maybe not more than Daddy. I can't marry Daddy,” Sammy giggled.

“Why is okay to marry me and not Daddy?” Dean asked him.

“'Cause Daddy is Daddy but Dean is my Dean,” Sammy gave him his best you're so dumb look. “Hey Dean, can we have ice cream?” Sammy asked before Dean could think of another question.

 

***************

“Dean!” Dean heard his brother call as he stumbled through their door. At sixteen Sammy was still all gangly limbs and as far from stealthy as you could get.

“Dude, are you drunk?” Dean asked as he watched Sammy stumble over his own two feet. He wasn't expecting Sammy to come home drunk after spending the night with their Dad.

“Sammy, why are you alone?” Dean asked.

“'M not alone. You are with me. You'll always be with me right?” Sammy asked him as he sat on Dean's lap.

“Dude, you're not exactly a little kid anymore,” Dean tried to shove him off his lap.

“'S okay I still fit,” Sammy mumbled and snuggled closer to Dean.

“Sammy, where's Dad?” Dean asked trying not to sound worried.

“He got a call at the bar, and slipped me ten bucks to get home. He said there was a lead and he had to run. He had his emergency bag in the truck and said you would grab the stuff he had here,” Sammy explained.

That explained why Sammy had come home alone.

“Dean, I got you som'fing,” Sammy slurred as he tried to burrow his head into Dean's shoulder.

“All I want is for you not to puke on me,” Dean pleaded as Sammy squirmed around on his lap.

“Why would I do that? Dude that is nasty. Don't tell me you are into that shit? Oh man that is just wrong. Please tell me all your freaky shit goes… not like that,” Sammy tried to twist his head around to glare at his brother.

“Sammy.” Dean warned.

“There was this asshole at the bar and I wound up kicking his ass at pool. We went double or nothing, and he couldn't pay me that amount. We settled on his ring,” Sammy held the ring up to Dean's face.

“Okay lover boy let's get you to bed,” Dean laughed and manhandled Sammy to his bed.

It didn't take much effort to get Sammy undressed and under the covers.

“Wait!” Sammy yelled and grabbed his hand. Dean watched as Sammy slipped a silver ring on his finger. “Looks better on you then the ugly drunk. Dean, I got you a ring, so you hafta marry me,” Sammy slurred before he passed out.

“I thought we settled this when you were little,” Dean told him as he quietly walked out of the room.

 

***************

 

Dean ran into the house moments after hearing Sammy scream his name. He knew that there was nothing wrong with the kid. After hearing Sammy scream his name for every reason you could think of he knew when the kid was just looking for him, but it never hurt to hurry just to be safe.

He found him waving an envelope over his head. Dean grabbed him around the waist and pulled him onto the couch next to him.

“What is that? You get into clown college?” Dean asked him and tried not to laugh as Sammy shuddered. Dean still thought it was funny that the kid was terrified of clowns.

“No dumb ass, I got into Stanford,” Sammy smirked.

“Way to go college boy,” Dean said.

“You know what this means?” Sammy asked him.

“That you are going to run off and go to college?” Dean asked him trying not to sound as betrayed as he felt.

“It means we get to run off to California. You put too much work into making me study to blow off this opportunity. If not for me to go to college then what was the point? I could've quit school when I was sixteen. You don't need a diploma to hunt. So what was the point?” Sammy asked him.

“You can be something. I wanted you to do more than I could. You're smart Sammy. You always were the smarter one. That was the point. Yeah, I should have realized you would go to college. It was selfish of me to want to keep you with me,” Dean told him.

“So why not come with me? We can hunt on the weekends and school breaks. We are used to living cheap. We can survive off what we can make out there. Please Dean, think about it. That is why I have pushed myself all these years. I thought you were in on the plan. I guess I am just an idiot,” Sammy replied and Dean watched as he ran out of the room.

Dean followed him trying to make sense of what he had heard. Dean found him moments later curled up in a ball on Dean's bed.

“Sammy, what are you talking about?” Dean asked him. 

“All this time I thought we were in agreement about the future. You never took the ring off after I put it on your finger. I thought that meant something,” Sammy sniffled from under the pillow.

“Sammy, I love you. We can't run off and get married,” Dean tried his best not to laugh at his brother's antics. 

“Why not?” Sammy demanded as he peeked out from under the pillow.

“You're just barely legal. We are both guys and last time I checked marrying your brother wasn't something most people accepted,” Dean explained.

“I am legal. I like my dick. I think I will really like your dick. We don’t have to tell people that we’re brothers. I am not a complete moron. Before you object about finding mom's killer, we both know Dad will still track it, and when he has a good lead, we will be there to back him up. I'm not saying we abandon the family. Just start our own branch on the family tree,” Sammy said in a tone that clearly said he thought Dean was a moron. 

“Okay, Mr. Smarty Pants how do you suppose we get married?” Dean asked him.

“Do you love me more than anyone? Do promise to watch over me and always be there for me? Do you promise not to fuck anyone else, as long as we both shall live?” Sammy asked him.

“I can do that.” Dean answered.

“Do you promise you will never touch the Impala? You won't bitch about my diet? Will you refrain from complaining about the driving music? You can never fuck anyone else either by the way,” Dean said realizing what his brother was up to.

“I do, but I reserve the right to bitch about your diet and the music. I promise to keep it within reasonable amounts. I am not going to have you die and leave me a widow at thirty because of your love of bacon double cheeseburgers and chili fries. I can only handle so much of the same mullet rockin' tapes in a row,” Sam answered.

Dean leaned down and kissed him.

“So now what do we do? I am not having sex in this house,” Dean told him.

“We could go bowling? I'll even turn a blind eye at our wedding feast being burgers, onion rings and beer,” Sammy suggested. When Dean failed to answer, he tried one more thing to sweeten the deal. “Rockin' Bowl.” Sammy whispered and kissed him.

Dean thought it sounded like a fun night. They could break the news to their Dad about Sammy getting into college when he returned. He was sure if he explained it they would be in California in time for Sammy to register for classes with his blessings.


End file.
